Everything
by Backgroundnoise
Summary: Everything is connected MacStella complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, lame but true.  
Authors note: English isn't my first language, so please be benevolent with me, but all the opinions are welcome.  
Title: "Everything"  
By Lylou

It always began in the same way.

As if it were an old song that she knew since the childhood, like wake up on one grey and wet January morning.  
She knew all that, and nevertheless, she couldn't avoid it.

"Everything is connected"

In days like those, she liked to thinks that the "Everything" included from the flight of an innocent bumblebee to their whispers on the bed.  
That when he said "Everything" he also talked about they two under sheets with kisses all over they skin.

But not.

The Mac Taylor who said "Everything" isn't the one who lefts her bed every mornings, this Mac Taylor was serious, professional and was dressed, but the other one… the other one had insomnia and watched at the daybreak behind her window to the dark streets full of people so lonely as they.

And it always happened in the same way, always just a soft word on his glass office, always his hand near to her back and she could feel his warm through her clothes, that was everything.

"Everything"

She knew that it meant that this night he also would strain in her apartment when he couldn't stand being alone anymore.  
She just would listen the key turning on the keyhole, the door closing and his soft steps until the bedroom.

She would feel how he lefts his coat in the chair near to her bed and how he lied down next to her in silence.

Because she always was awake.

No matter how lonely she could felt in the grey mornings, no matter that she just wanted to go into his office and say: -"Everything is over"

She always was awake.

And there weren't romantic mornings for they, there weren't flowers or pancakes for they.  
They only had job calls on the midnight and notes next to the pillow "See you at work".  
And later, in the office there was a just silence between them and routine words, but mainly, there was sadness.

Before all that, before that she had felt the warm breath of Mac Taylor into her hair in the dark she knew some things, she knew where the sea ends and when the sky begins, the horizon line was perfectly defined for her.

For they.

But now, the line was confused and blurred.  
And the worse was that she didn't want to stop crossing it constantly, no matter if now they had to lie each other every day and every night, the damn truth was that they never could be the same again, now there were a million of new and dark things in their relationship, but no of them would say "Stop" never, because feel fear, hot promises at midnight upon their skin, sharpen kisses and cold and alone morning, was much better than don't feel anything.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, lame but true.

Authors note: English isn't my first language, so please be benevolent with me, but all the opinions are welcome.  
For all the nice people how has sent me a review, thank you so much.

Title: "Everything"  
By Lylou

Stella thought about their situation while she walked shelter in her black coat, walking on the familiars and wet streets of that magical city that had robbed her the soul long time ago, he would be there, in his office, in the laboratory, in the rest room... But he no longer would be the Mac Taylor that couldn't sleep or the one that watched the dark city from her bedroom window at midnight, he no longer would be the solitary and warm man who smelled like cold Sundays mornings and after-shave, during the day, he was that quiet and silence man and with liquid aquamarine eyes.

Maybe they had lost themselves in some intermediate point, perhaps they couldn't be just one thing, maybe their options were only those, warm kisses in the dark and cold and lonely mornings, or days of warm and sweet partnership in the office and cold and desperate nights, and the worse thing, the damn worse thing on the whole story was that she preferred the first.

She preferred thousand times burn every dawn with fire caresses and dark and lethal whispers under the sheets, that spend the whole life knowing what both wanted and didn't dared to do.

And they were right, the former had made pieces the fragile balance between friendship, affection and flames among them, but even all that, it's worth it, at least while they could feel the burn, the hot saliva on her skin and his smell on her bed long after he had left.

But she didn't feel used, she never felt it, she wasn't furious with him, she was already a grown woman and Mac hadn't forced she to put under the sheets, she did it because she wanted but sometimes, when nobody watched, when she allowed herself to break the fragile shell of her emotions, she couldn't avoid to ask herself: -_"What would happen if..."_

And she knew very well that he also did it, that each morning when he said: _-"Good days"_, just for a moment he thought if that would be the day in which they would leave that _"Everything"_ explodes, the day in which she would say: _"- I want to go back, forgets how it is Not sleep next to me"_, and Stella would know it because during a second, his blue glance would shake frighten in silence upon her, doing the only question that they both knew and no of them could respond.

Perhaps today it was the day, perhaps today she entered on his crystal office and the urgent whispers and hot kisses at daybreak will finished for ever, or maybe she would say herself "_Just one more night"_ knowing than after one there would be another one and another one more… and would never be mornings of pancakes and flowers for them.

Her heels resonated on the marble ground of the building when she saw him, in his transparent office, with an impeccable suit and looking after the window while he spoke on the telephone.

She opened the door and saw how he turned with the telephone in the hand just to watch her and said _"-Good morning"_ without really speak, only moving his lips, and there it was that liquid and worried glance just one second upon her:

_"It is today the day?_

_Have you noticed at least that I wasn't there when you have waked up?_

_Do you hate me today Stella?"_

And she also opens her mouth and in silence, and without leaving words really escaped from her mouth, she says: _-"Good morning"._

The end.

By Lylou

Every opinion is really welcome.

Thanks


End file.
